


Rebellion

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explores Edward's 'rebellious' years as a young vampire. What happens when he leaves his family to hunt evil and meets Kagome instead? Will Edward's youth and bloodlust stand in the way of his love for Kagome, or will it make him all the more stronger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kage's Note: I hope you guys like it. I've been itching to post this along with the others we have done so bad. Yuki's been UBBER busy with work and next week I work six days so I figure I'd post this as is. That way once Yuki gets a chance she can work on chapter two and then we can both work on chapter three and etc when we get the chance! So please regard us kindly!
> 
> Yuki Note: Sooo we seem to be in twilight...or vampire mode.. I came up with the idea since Kage wanted something darkish......so this is what came out.....^^ Kage wrote the first chapter, and I am gonna write the second. So give Kage some nice comments.

**Rebellion**

  
**Summary:** Explores Edward's 'rebellious' years as a young vampire. What happens when he leaves his family to hunt evil and meets Kagome instead? Will Edward's youth and bloodlust stand in the way of his love for Kagome, or will it make him all the more stronger?

**New York**

**-.- -.- -.-**

  
Her breaths came out in pants, her pace brisk as she made her way through the alleyways of New York. The cold bit into her skin and she cursed herself for not bringing along a shawl. Her thin dress and corset did little to keep the chill of the fall night away.  
  
Yet she was upset, hurt and angry. As would any woman would be if faced with the reality that the man she had loved for the past two decades no longer loved her. Oh he still cared about her, loved her but was not in love with her.  
  
Her heart clenched at the thought.   
  
Decades, she had wasted decades with him. Giving up her family her future and her humanity for him.   
  
Her eyes burned as tears gathered in her sorrowful blue orbs. She was still human in a sense. She could be hurt, she could feel, and she could bleed. She just didn’t age nor did she die.  
  
Forever  cursed to be immortal for her sins.   
  
She was foolish to think the gods would not punish her for her deeds, while she had meant well the end was still the same.  
  
Rivers of blood.  
  
Mountains of corpses.  
  
Oceans of tears.  
  
The folly of youth had cost her much, and others oh so much more.  
  
At least she still had him, her happily ever after. He had promised to protect her, to love her.   
  
Those promises had been broken.  
  
She was alone.  
  
She felt the tears slide down her face feeling like trails of fire on her frozen skin. She didn't care. She still marched her way through the alleyways trying to get as far away from him as she could. She was so mad and hurt!  
  
Yet she didn’t hate him, she could never hate him.  
  
She just needed to get away, to be alone. Maybe one day she could face him again but not now, no.   
  
He had offered her money, safe passage back to Japan yet she had refused. She didn’t want anything from him. She would forge her own way. She had been alive for decades, she would prove that she could handle being on her own.  
  
She needed no one.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
She had been so caught up in her inner musing that she hadn't realized the drunkard was there until he had her pressed face first into the wall. The cold brick bit into her skin and she gasped as he placed a knife at her neck. She stilled, instinct taking over.  
  
“Such a pretty little thing...” He grunted as he pressed into her, his free hand tugging up her skirts.  
  
Her body shivered in disgust. He was going to try and rape her. Anger and disgust flooded her body and she jerked back against him, for what was a knife to an immortal?  
  
The ragged blade dug into the skin of her neck making her hiss. She could still feel pain but it would not kill her. She yelped involuntarily as he yanked on her hair and threw her into a pile of trash.  
  
“Bitch!” His loud yell echoed in the alleyway and she hoped someone would hear. Yet she pushed that thought aside. Not even hours after she had refused his help she was hoping someone else would come to her aide.  
  
When had she fallen so low?   
  
To need to rely on a man to protect her.  
  
Her stomach churned in disgust.    
  
She quickly scampered to her feet, as if to prove the voice in her head wrong. In her hand was a glass bottle. She held it before her like a wepon. The man only laughed, his rotting teeth and rancid breath fanning over her as he leered down at her.  
  
“That’s a girl put up a fight it’ll only make it that much sweeter....” She could tell from that one sentence and the way he said it that he had experience with what he was attempting to do and it disgusted her.  
  
It made the flicker of fear she felt understandable. This was a monster that preyed on women.  
  
Well she would show him not all women were prey!   
  
She lunged forward swingin the bottle in a large arch it collided with his head with a  solid thunk and she grinned as he let out a strangled cry yet let out her own cry as he threw his body weight on top of her.   
  
He crushed her to the ground and wasted no time. In an instant his knife was cutting through her clothes and she fought him each step of the way. She didn’t care that the knife was biting into her skin causing blood to flow.  
  
The only thought running through her head was that she would not be a victim!  
  
He had been resting against a trash can, minding his own business for his kind didn't need sleep. He was merely staying out of sight until he found the urge to get up and move on. He had fled his family in rebellion, not wanting to live off of animals when there were horrid humans in the world that he could feed off of and do the world a favor.  
  
They understood and had let him go with promises that he could return whenever he wanted to. They were so kind, they didn’t need to be burdened by him. Carlisle had finally found his soulmate in Emse and all he was doing was bringing them down with his dark and negative thoughts and feelings.  
  
They tried to hide it but really nothing got past a mind reader, he had left them saying he didn’t need them. They had given him money and wished him well. He still had every cent they gave him, it rested in his breast pocket untouched.  
  
He didn’t feel he had the right to use it, it wasn't his money but theirs and should he ever go back to them he would show them that he had forged his own way with his own two hands.   
  
It was only when the sweet scent of blood wafted under his nose that he took notice of the struggle happening not even a block away. As soon as he had pulled himself from his thoughts he was assaulted by the most vulgar and disgusting ones he had happened upon in a long time.   
  
He was on his feet in no time and with a dark sneer he pulled the source of such disgusting thoughts off of a woman. He snarled as he took in her appearance, throwing the man a little bit too harshly into the wall behind him.   
  
He heard bone crack and blood vessels burst.  
  
She was  trying vainly to cover her pale skin, her clothes ripped to tatters and blood stained. Twin pools of scared blue stared up at him in fear and he merely shrugged off his jacket and tossed it at her.  
  
“Run.” He had barely uttered the word when the drunkard had righted himself and lunged at him with his knife raised.  
  
“The bitch is mine!” His eyes flashed red as the drunk gasped his blade shattering when it came in contact with his cold marble like skin.  
  
“W-what are you?! Devil!!” He merely chuckled darkly his thirst brought to the forefront due to the scent of the woman's sweet blood which still lingered in the air.   
  
“A real monster.” His voice held a small shred of dark humor that made her shiver.  
  
In the blink of an eye his teeth were tearing into the drunkards throat spilling his blood. He drank like a mad man sucking down the blood. It had a sour taste to it but it was still blood. It will quench his thirst, his hunger, for the night.   
  
Kagome pulled the jacket closer to herself as she listened to the last gurgling breaths of the man that had attacked her. She watched with morbid fascination as her savior, clearly not human, let the dead man fall in a heap at his feet.   
  
She knew she should have run when he told her to but damn if she never listened to good advice when it was given to her. Instead she slowly sat up and cleared her throat. She didn't flinch as his glowing red eyes stared at her.  
  
Like a hungry lion would a wounded bleeding lamb.  
  
Instead she mustered a smile, feeling nasty sitting in a pile of garbage, and clenched his jacket closer around herself.  
  
“Thank you.”  
 **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked into his eyes, and blinked as he frowned. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before she saw him tilt his head to the side, “You're not afraid?”   
  
That was something new to him, usually people were afraid of him, and ran when they saw him, but this girl, she was looking at him in the eyes and thanking him for murdering someone right in front of her.  
What a weird human  
  
Kagome looked at the ground then looked into his eyes, the red reminded her of demons eyes she had met before, but he wasn’t a demon, a Killer of some kind. Yes. A Demon of some kind...no.  
  
“I’m not afraid...you saved me.” Kagome said softly, but he was able to hear it by the look of wonder on his face.   
  
“Hmmm.” the man, or creature hummed in the back of his throat eyes seeming to glow as he looked at her and the longer he looked at her the more of a frustrated look came to his face. It was like he couldn’t figure something out.  
  
Kagome slowly got up off the ground, the..creature watching her every movement as she did so. Looking at him again she blinked, “Is there something wrong?”  
  
The way he was looking at her was making her feel uncomfortable.His red eyes seemed to be able to look into her very being, and it made Kagome feel very exposed.   
  
She didn’t like being an open book to people, that could get her killed, figuratively. Being immortal kind of took away the whole dying part of life, yet it still left her unsettled.   
  
There was only one person in the world who should be able to read her like a book and it was not the man standing across from her. It had taken Inuyasha years to learn how to read her like a book and here was this man doing it like he had known her all her life.  
  
It was unnerving.   
  
It made her want to know more about the man that stood across from her. She could tell from the gleam in his eyes that the feeling was mutual  
  
Completely unexpected yet mutual. .  
  
“Is there a reason I should be scared of you?” Kagome asked, blue eyes holding amusement as she asked this question. She had a feeling she should be scared of him, yet something in her couldn’t bring herself to run from him.  
  
Something about it intrigued her, made her wary of him at the same time.   
  
The man slowly smirked, eyes glittering with and unknown emotion, “Hmmm, I wonder.....” he looked her up and down, as if trying to figure her out as he whispered again, _“...I wonder...._ ”  
  
Tilting her head to the side she blinked, she didn’t understand what he could mean by that, “Who are you anyway.......” she paused as she narrowed her eyes, “Or should I be asking what are you instead?”  
  
The smirk on his face darkened as Kagome finished her question, “I think you should keep to who I am.....”  
  
Kagome didn’t say anything for a moment as she gave him a light glare, “Then what is the name of my savior....”  
  
There was a pause as he had a thoughtful look on his face before he answered, “......Edward....”  
  
Kagome smiled, “Now, Edward, that wasn’t so hard was it?” She paused, “ Now can you tell me what you are or are you going to say human?”  
  
Edward didn’t say anything, just gave her a really long look before he spoke again.  
  
“Your an interesting human, aren’t you” Edward stated, as he flashed his teeth. She hadn’t backed down and was standing her ground.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, “And whoever said I was human?” She wasn’t going to take him assuming things, it down right pissed her off.  
  
His red eyes flashed, “Hmmm, I guess that is a possibility.”  He wasn’t all the surprised if she wasn’t human.   
  
No one had been able to block his power before, so her not being human would be able to explain how she was able to do it.   
  
Not wanting to talk to him anymore she sighed, “Well I have to go home, goodbye!” She really just wanted to get away from him and his intense staring. It was unnerving!  
  
The sound of a dark chuckle made her stop and look back to where her ‘savior’ was, but he wasn’t there anymore.  
  
The sound of him chuckling echoed of the walls, as she looked around in wonder. He just disappeared.  
  
 _‘For some reason, I don’t think he will leave me alone......’_ Kagome thought as she hurried home. She wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: There chapter two! Hope everyone enjoyed it! :3 Been busy getting training done for work, or this chapter would have been done faster!   
> Read and Review! Tell me what ya thought of this~~!
> 
> Kage’s Note: So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yuki wrote this one all by herself! From now on the chapters will be a joint effort between both of us. I hope you enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

Blood red eyes gazed down at grateful blue ones in awe, why wasn't she sacred?

Screaming?

Crying?

Begging for her life?

Like everyone else.

She merely sat there his coat wrapped around her small form as she looked up at him like he was a person, a human.

"Why aren't you scared?" It was a light whisper yet she heard it. She merely met his gaze, her breath puffing out before her in the cold chill of the air.

"You saved me, if you wanted me dead...well it wouldn't be an easy feat." She gave a rueful chuckle. He merely leveled her with a glare, the scent of her sweet blood wafting under his nose.

He swallowed thickly, his hunger rising once again.

"You are a weird human." She merely gave him a sad smile.

" I've been told that before...I guess I must really be one." He merely leveled her with a steady gaze, she was so...odd...it was like she wasn't in the right place...

Like she didn't belong here.

She looked to be a noble lady, her hair and skin were flawless, her dress expensive...she was a lady of wealth.

So why was she here in the slums?

He pushed the thought away, his gaze on her beating pluse, his ears hearing her steady beating heart.

"You shouldn't be here, go home." He looked away from her, his foot nudging the dead man's body, "I might not be around to save you next time."

She huffed as she stood up, clutching the coat around her small shoulders.

"What makes you think I need saving?" What was it with men and assuming women had to be saved?

He shot her a bland gaze from over his shoulder, she merely blushed lightly and looked away from him. She turned back to give a witty remark yet he was gone.

She sighed as she looked around for him yet she knew if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. Damn non humans and their ability to be ninjas.

Yeah, she could flare out her aura and find him but...she was cold, and night's events had drained her...

With a sigh she shook her head and moved to leave the alleyway, not at all noticing the blood red gaze that followed her every move.

He didn't know what urged him to do so yet he followed the small human, watching as she made her way to a small in and got a room. Once he was sure she was safely behind doors he left, vowing to check in on the small woman later.

He needed to hunt, to feed again. Her scent...the sweet smell of her blood...it had woken up the primal desire inside of him to feed...

She smiled as the warmth of the room forced the chill out of her bones, with a tired sigh she shrugged off the jacket that had saved her dignity. She set it on the bed and shimmied her way out of her ruined dress leaving her in her undergarments. She glanced at the small bag she had brought with her, inside of it was a change of clothes, some other personal effects and some money.

With a sigh she grabbed her sleeping clothes and made her way to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed, she was dead tired.

Tired of everything.

With tired lethargic eyes she cleaned herself of her own blood and the grime and re dressed in a sleeping gown. With heavy feet she made her way back into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. She hissed as a brass button jabbed into her stomach. She rolled over and glared at the jacket and huffed as she kicked it off the bed.

It landed on the floor with a thud and she gazed at it, something heavy was in its pocket...with a sigh she leaned over the edge of the bed and rummaged around in the pocket.

"Oh crap..." There sitting innocently in her hand was a black leather wallet.

It seemed she had unwittingly robbed her savoir...

* * *

Kagome looked at the wallet in her hand and gave a sigh as the curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

She took everything out of the wallet and set it in front of her neatly so she could see everything all at once.

The...creature...that had saved her didn't have a whole lot in his wallet.

A picture, of him and two older people probably his parents.

A piece of paper with an address written on it.

And money, lots of it. Okay so it was maybe seven bills at the most, but they were the biggest bills one could have.

She had his money! What if he needed it? From the looks of the coat he had covered her with...he wasn't from money...what if this was his life's savings?!

"Oh dear..." She put everything back in the wallet and sighed, she was dead tired but she had enough sense to keep the paper out with the address written on it in perfect script.

She would find the place tomorrow and return the wallet. As well as apologize for robbing him... With a tired sigh she curled up under the blankets and let out a deep breath.

"Today sucked." With those whispered words she passed out, dreams of red eyes and a deep voice bouncing around in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage's AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Also happy belated holidays! I'm going to try and get Yuki in gear, stupid work had been eating up all her time. I myself have been cut down to only two days a week. TT_TT Also I've gone back to my old Whispering Kage account, having back up account after back up account is just too much! _ far too many emails and passwords to remember and yeah. _ I hope you guys missed me because I sure as hell missed you guys! Heres to new beginnings! X3
> 
> Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this! XD Tell us what you think. I am on my YukimuraShuusukeGirl account, and posted new fics. Go take a look at those if ya have time. Read and Review~!


End file.
